Nothing Will Change My Heart
by winterparadise
Summary: after 3 years one that was claimed to be dead comes back to the hidden leaf village but not alone with her come a group of unpredictable pirates,I wrote this before I knew about brook. pairings: mainly naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing will change my heart **

**chapter 1: welcome home part 1**

Disclaimer: Naruto and one piece do not belong to me! If it did I would have had sakura killed a long time ago

A group of cloaked people could be seen walking down a rocky road they were total 9 people all different height "why do we have to wear this?" said the smallest of them all, then the person in front which turned out to be a woman by the way she spoke "where we're going people are really judgmental you guys could get hurt there trust me I had experienced that much on my own" the smallest guy visibly flinched "then why are we going there!" said a man that was really irritated you could hear it in his voice, the woman stopped and bowed to the others as they stopped as well "gomenasai mina but my sensei is having a baby and her boyfriend just died so I need to support her! And I said that you guys could go ahead but those two didn't listen!" she pointed at the other female and man she could HEAR them grinning under their cloak "don't worry about it, you need to see her!" the woman rose up "AND! You!" The other woman grabbed the irritated man by the ear "don't go sayin' stuff just because you haven't slept in two hours!" when the irritated man finally was able to release himself from the woman's grip he shouted "what's wrong with you woman!" "Don't yell at her!" Shouted another man "what are you going to do about it huh! You love-cook!" "Oh yeah you Marino swordsman!" "Yeah!" they were in each other's faces "do they always fight like this?" the first woman asked another woman said "as long as I have known them!" she laughed "how much longer!" another man shouted impatiently "just a little longer!" the fighting stopped and they were walking in silence an awkward silence so the other man asked a question to the lady in front "so what's the village like?" the woman turned "huh?" "What's the village like?" he repeated the woman shrugged "it's okay! Peaceful, people can be nice if they want, good food, the view is nice, warm weather and stuff like that" "if it's that nice why did you leave?" the woman winced and flinched "let's just say I-I was mistreated and leave it at that!" the woman clenched her hand into a fist another woman puts a hand on her shoulder "hey! It's all right!" that calms the woman down "come on lets go the sooner we come the sooner we can leave" she signed and kept walking soon the excited men shouted "there! There it is!" they jumped up and down "AWESOME! It's so HUGE!" one shouted "what are you so excited about? It's only the gate?" the person grinned "just wait till you see the hokage mountain!" "What's that?" "Oh! You'll see!" they kept walking and got to the gate in 20 minutes "halt! Identify yourself and what is it you want!" "I am on tsunade-sama's orders to return to the leaf village and I will not identify myself!" the woman in the front in a cold and emotionless voice as she gave the guard the scroll "this contains the information needed and now if you excuse me I have to go!" the woman started to walk again with the others behind her looking at her weirdly "soo you said something about the hokage mountain what's that?" the woman looked at them turning her head from the grey clouds it seemed that it was about to rain "the hokage mountain is a large mountain that has the hokages mountain craved on it and you can climb into it!" the woman smiled remembering a fond memory as she turned she saw the hokage's mountain "there it is!" they looked at it with astonishment "AMAZING! It's HUGE!" the others eyes widened at how huge it was "now come on! We have to meet tsunade-sama or we're dead!" they started running to the hokage tower in fear of their lives

They arrived at the hokage tower in exactly 20 minutes; they were greeted by shizune

A young woman with short black hair she wore a black kimono type thing with black ninja sandals she had black eyes and a pink pig in her arms she wore a red jacket and a white pearl necklace "hello! My name is shizune" the others stared at the pig "what's up with pig?" they asked in sync "oh! This is tonton shes tsunade-sama's pet pig!" "Ohhh!" they said in realization "so! What can I do for you?" "We have an appointment with tsunade-sama!" the woman said shizune looked at her clip board and says "yes I see right here you're a bit late but go inside!" we nodded and walked in the door next to her

They saw a woman with two pig-tails and brown eyes; she wore a kimono type shirt it was in stripes with green color on it, she wore blue ninja pants and sandals, she had a diamond on her forehead she had some hair still hanging out, her arms were crossed in front of her large breasts she was looking at the village beneath "you know something? Ninjas life is really sad" the woman in the front nodded as the rest jumped at the surprise "they're still moping around…aren't they?" tsunade nodded the woman signed "death is the worst thing that can happen to ones you love" tsunade looked at her "yes it is.." she smiles a sad smile "welcome back…hinata"

To be continued….

So how was it?

Was it lame?

Was it good? Tell me!

Please review and comment but please be nice I'm just a kid!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing will change my heart **

**Chapter 2: welcome home part 2**

Recap_: "death is the worst thing that can happen to ones you love" tsunade looked at her "yes it is..." she smiles a sad smile "welcome back…hinata"_

Disclaimer: Naruto and one piece do not belong to me! If it did I would have had sakura killed a long time ago

"Welcome back…hinata" hinata signed "I would have said 'it's good to be home' but it isn't" tsunade looked back outside "you're late!" tsunade said in a firm voice "I need to discuss something with you" "what is it?" "Um… Could you guys stay outside this is kind of private!" the others nodded and left and sat down in the on the couch and in two minutes one even fell asleep

Inside:

"So what do you want to talk about?" they both sat down "Tell me did uzumaki bring uchiha back?" tsunade chuckled "your being cold towards them aren't you?" hinata slammed her fist on the deck "please! Answer my question!" tsunade signed "yes!" she looked at the ceiling with a proud expression "that idiot!" hinata screamed tsunade looked at her with a weird expression hinata signed "they should have killed orochimaru first!" "Why?" "The curse mark is like tracking device! And orochimaru knows that wherever uchiha is! Uzumaki is with him, he can get both of them!" "So what can we do?" "Hmmm you can do something find a master seals man and get him to unseal his curse mark…*sign* that's the only way we can solve this problem!" tsunade signed again "well! Let's talk about this later and go to the park!" tsunade stood up "park? What's-" too late tsunade had already got her by the hand and dragged her to the lobby and found her friends in the lobby fighting "you big marimo!" "You ero-cook!" "You guys come on! Before she starts to resist!" they stopped fighting and followed her "sooo… where are we going, baa-Chan?" a small tick mark appeared on tsunades forehead but she still said "The park! We have to meet some people!" "W-wait! You don't mean- " hinata saw tsunade smirk "oh yes I do!" hinata signed "what! What! What's she mean?" "You guys wanted to know more about my life right?" "Yeah!" they nodded "well get ready because your gonna meet my old friends!"

With naruto:

Me and the rest had been called to the park by grandma I looked around and see that everyone's still sad about asuma-sensei who wouldn't the man was great! "Man! Where is obaa-Chan?" "Shut up dope! We've been waiting for her too!" "What did you say? Teme!" "You heard me! Dope!" "Teme!" "Dope!" "Teme!" "Dope!" "te-" "shut up! Your both dopes and temes! Happy!" sakura-Chan shouted at sasuke-Teme and me "b-b-b-but!" sakura-Chan punched both of us on the head leaving a large bump on both of our heads "sakura! That wasn't nice!" I heard a voice say I turned to see grandma tsunade! And some other people in cloaks not far behind "Baa-Chan what took you so long!" I grinned as a large punched was thrown at my face that sent me flying into the trees the people in cloaks gasp well except one "don't Call me grandma! Gaki!" grandma shouted

Normal pov.

The cloaked people and hinata looked at the destruction with caution "why'd you do that! Baa-Chan!" "Gaki! I'm not that old!" naruto pointed accusingly at tsunade "yes you are!" as tsunade was about to hit naruto again but hinata stopped "tsunade-sama! Stop! We have more pressing matter than him knowing your age! Uzumaki!" naruto and the others looked at the strange woman in surprise "what?" "Show some respect! She is the person that saves your sorry butts!" naruto growled "what did you say!" "Tsk! You haven't changed at all!" as naruto was about to lung at hinata tsunade stopped him "naruto stop!" he looked at her curiously "hurt her! And I hurt you!" naruto stepped down and sat down "huff!" hinata let out that noise "anyway! I called all you here because- wheres kakashi?" they looked around but couldn't find the silver haired ninja but then a poof of smoke kakashi appeared "ohiyo! Mina!" "YOU'RE LATE!" "Oh! Gomen! *starts to scratch behind his head* I was helping a old lady! She had a broken back and–" "lair!" "Umm does that happen a lot?" asked one of the cloaked person asked tsunade "yep! Every time kakashi is late" "oh! How unyouthful of you kakashi to lie!" "Quiet!" sakura shouted "these are ninja? More like clowns" one cloaked person says "speak for yourself I like the cute girls" a cloaked man looked at the girls with hearts in his eyes "baa-Chan! Why did you call us here?" this got everyone's attention "well! You all noticed the people in cloaks, right?" the ninjas (except hinata) nodded "these people will be staying in konoha and the council thinks their spies and wants to make sure they are the one they say to be so… we're having a tournament in which you all have to participate and people from suna will also be coming to konoha!" "Wait! Wait! Wait! You dragged me here and almost dislocated my arm for that!" hinata screamed "umm yeah!" tsunade said nervously "stop shouting! *tsunade signs* that's not the only reason…" she turned to hinata "remember our deal? You will teach one of my ninjas right?" hinata nodded "well… meet your new student, uzumaki naruto!"

To be continued…..

Ok! Now know this! I'm only 12 so I can't write wrong words in English so I will write them in Japanese

Comment! But please be nice I am still new at this!

Sorry if it was bad!


	3. Chapter 3

**My heart will never change **

**Chapter 3: new student? **

Recap: _"Wait! Wait! Wait! You dragged me here and almost dislocated my arm for that!" hinata screamed "umm yeah!" tsunade said nervously "stop shouting! *tsunade signs* that's not the only reason…" she turned to hinata "remember our deal? You will teach one of my ninjas right?" hinata nodded "well… meet your new student, uzumaki naruto!"_

Disclaimer: Naruto and one piece do not belong to me! If it did I would have had sakura killed a long time ago

"Well…meet your new student: uzumaki naruto!" hinatas jaw dropped as well as everyone else's "please! Tsunade-sama reconsider! Why do I have to teach him! The other sensei's can train him! Why do I have to?" "Hey! I'm not that bad!" "Yes you are! You all are!" naruto glared at her "what do mean!" "When I look at you people do you what I see? I see amateurs!" "Oi! Oi!" one of the cloaked person was about to say something but the other stopped him "what do think you're doing?" "Don't you think shes being too harsh?" "Yeah!" the other woman said "you both don't see it but she is just testing him to see what his reaction… she hasn't seen anyone from this village in 2 and half years so that's to be expected so.. Let's just keep quiet!" "We're not amateurs!" hinata scoffed "if you're not amateurs then what are you! Your all 16 or 17, right?" the ninjas nodded "what was the first thing iruka-sensei told when you first got into the academy?" hinata got no answer "it was 'being a ninja is no game'! Life and death is one a minute away!" "But that doesn't mean you can't feel sad! That doesn't mean you can't remember the ones that died!" "Yeah you can remember him but don't mope around like that and cry! Asuma sarutobi was a man that had no regrets because he protected people, he helped other, he had great students and a beautiful girlfriend a man like him wouldn't have wanted you all to be sad but only remember him!" "What do you know you aren't from this village!" "Yes I am!" naruto stepped back "w-what?" "Idiot! I'm from konoha! I was in your class and I was on a lot of missions with you all!" the other thought long and hard but couldn't remember as shikamaru said was a grim face "the only one our age that went missing was hyuga hinata!" hinata smirked inside her cloak

'_Bingo!'_

But her smirk fell when she saw the ninjas reaction, as well as the cloaked peoples looked at the ninjas, their reaction was: naruto growled as he clenched his hand into a fist but if you look closely you could see some tears he was trying to hold back, sakura, kakashi, ino, shikamaru, choji, lee and gai looked down with sad eyes, a tear slides down kurenai's face, tenten grabbed neji's hand and squeezed it as he looked at the ground, akamaru whined, kiba crossed his armed over his chest and looked at shino with a angry face but shino's face held no emotion on his face but hinata could tell he had a pained looked in his eyes "what's wrong?" hinata asked gently sakura answered "w-we tried s-so hard t-to try and forget h-hinata-san and now you brought her up!" this time hinata growled "why is that!" "Hinata was KIA (killed in action) when she was thirteen!" the people in their cloaks looked astound at the ninjas, hinata simply signed "did you find a body?" "Huh?" the ninjas looked up "did you find the hyugas body?" they shook their head "then what evidence do you have that she is dead?" "We found her haite and jacket covered in blood so we assumed that she was dead" hinata looked at tsunade "KIA? Really? KIA?" "What did you expect me to do?" tsunade shrugged hinata signed and rubbed her forehead but smiled "what do you guys say if I tell you something secret that not even the council knows will you stop all this crying and smile again?" they looked uncertain at first but nodded nonetheless "hinata was never KIA and she is alive!" at this most of the ninjas looked at the cloaked person surprised "the mission she went on was given to her so that she could leave konoha" the ninjas eyes widened "leave? Why would she leave konoha? It's her home!" "Sometimes a place you live is more like a prison then home, hyuga-san didn't have friends that remembered her, and she had a family that would rather abandon her then stay with her! Home is a place where people you love are with you but she didn't have any!" now hinata was the one with tears in her eyes "how can you say that! You don't know her!" "Neither did you! But… I do know her! And I know where she is!" naruto looked at the cloak person with a bit of hope "You know? Then tell me!" "On one condition you learn everything you need to learn!" "Hai!" naruto nodded with a determined look hinata signed "shes changed, she doesn't stutter, blush, faint, smile or laugh… do you still want to see her?" they nodded "so where is she?" "You're talking to her!" "Huh?" hinata pulled the strings of her cloak to show

A 16 year old, with midnight colored hair in low pony-tail with bangs on her forehead and two large strands of hair was left by both sides of her face framing it and she had pupil-less lavender eyes, she wore a lavender hood jacket not as loose as her old one but it was not revealing as well, it was sleeveless as well but hinata wore bandages on her upper arm but on her lower arm she wore long fingerless gloves, if one looks closely they could see two chains hanging around her neck one gold and the other silver, she hid it under the tank top she wore under her jacket, she wore black ninja pants with had a chain dangling at the side and black boots, she also wore a ninja pouch on her right leg and the back of her pants, her skin was as pale as the moon but it only made her hair and eyes stand out more

"H-h-hinata?" hinata smirked at their surprise

To be continued…..

Was it good?

Was it bad?

Please comment


End file.
